Di Zuo
|chinese_title = 帝座 |name = Di Zuo |aliases = Young Immortal Emperor |afiliation = !Myriad Bones Throne--Prime Descendant |occupation = !Prime Descendant |relatives = * Divine Spark Phoenix Maiden (fiancée, deceased) * Divine Spark Prince (brother-in-law, deceased) |master(s) = Long Zuntian |disciple(s) = |gender = !Male#426 |age = |status = Dead |suicide = Li Qiye |era = !8#426 |race = !Ghost Immortals#426 |tribe = !Imperial Gate Tribe#500 |world = !Sacred Nether World#426 |region = !Nether Border |level = !Hundred Heavenly King#562 |number_of_fp = !10#563 |fate_palace = |life_wheel = |physique = ! *Houtian Physique#564 **Tyrannical Dragon Physique-- #564 |first_appearance = 426-Mentioned |death_appearance = 569 |history = Origin Di Zuo came from the Imperial Gate Tribe of the Ghost Immortal Race. Becoming the Prime Descendant Di Zuo was an ordinary disciple in the Myriad Bones Throne, the Sect filled with countless geniuses. Without any backing, he used his own strength to defeat all the others and earn the position of the Throne's Prime Descendant. World Fame His fame soon went beyond the Sect. At the age of ten, Di Zuo defeated a Royal Noble; at fifteen, he triumphed over Ancient Saints. And when he became eighteen, Di Zuo single handedly destroyed the North Ridge Country. He killed an army of 500,000 experts and eventually killed the Country's ruler, expert of the Heavenly Sovereign level. These events made him one of the three heroes of the Sacred Nether World, along with Chan Yang and Tian Lunhui; three main competitors for the Heaven's Will in current generation. Di Zuo was the most famous among the three heroes and people thought that he had the greatest chance to become an Immortal Emperor. When people referred to Di Zuo, they would also add the word "Sir" out of respect. Some even call him a Young Immortal Emperor. Ancestral Domain At some point an ancestor from the Ancestral Domain descended to the Sacred Nether World to choose an inheritor for the Ancestral Domain. The ancestor examined countless geniuses, including Tian Lunhui and Di Zuo, but didn't chose any of them. Divine Spark Phoenix Maiden As the descendant of the Myriad Bones Throne, Di Zuo had many options to choose from if he wanted to get married. Countless golden daughters and princesses from the Ancient Kingdoms and great Sects were willing to marry him; they would even go to the Throne to propose in person. However, Di Zuo and the Myriad Bones Throne chose the Divine Spark Phoenix Maiden from the Divine Spark Country. Although it was still a first rank country, this status was far from being comparable to the Imperial Lineages. She was chosen not only for her beauty, more importantly she has great cultivation talent as well as wisdom and strategic mind. Necropolis Di Zuo planned to came to the Necropolis, only if the Prime Ominous Grave opens to obtain the legendary technique for immortality. However, when the Nightsea has become clear and Tian Lunhui decided to visit it, Di Zuo changed his plans and also went there. Arriving in the Necropolis, Di Zuo caught the sight of the Scarletflame Qilin, a rare beast with divine blood. So, instead of going to the Nightsea, he went on a hunt and successfully tamed it. After Li Qiye defeated Divine Spark Phoenix Maiden, Di Zuo arrived and challenged him to fight to the death. At the same time Di Zuo reviled the Human Race and for this reason was challenged by Xian Fan, Prime Descendant of the Simple Mountain Immortal Kingdom. Di Zuo was enraged and immediately attacked, but Xian Fan effortlessly blocked his attack. Xian Fan suggested to them leave the planet and battle in the outer space to not destroy everything around them. Di Zuo agreed and they flew away. |description = |personality = |abilities = |cultivation = |techniques = * Aphotic: Aphotic is a Grand Dao conceived by . Di Zuo was able to explore the mystery of the Dao and use it. But he hadn't completed it, and required to use a tremendous amount of Blood Energy and Longevity Blood to activate it. |items = * Imperial Gate: As a member of the Imperial Gate Tribe, Di Zuo learned a supreme grand dao. He was successfully enlightened so Imperial Gate appeared behind his back. The Gate represents this supreme grand dao as well as the opportunity to reach the apex in the future. }}